


Take Me To Church

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Consensual, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, World War II, eighteen year olds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: Mary Jane Robinson had just came back to the Group home on the day of her eighteen birthday from the library on 53rd street when she was sucked into a black hole. Shortly after she found herself immersed in 1930s New York's. After wondering aimlessly through the streets for a couple of day, getting a grip on reality she found herself in Brooklyn. Passing through the theater she saw a group of men beating some poor lanky guy in the alley, he was clearly out numbered but he fought back. she knew he wasn't going to win so she stepped in, despite all the shitty things the white folks around her had done she wasn't going to turn a blind eye and let prejudice thoughts get the guy killed.





	1. First meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Title a nodded to Hoizers Take Me To Church, seeing how the sound correlates to the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jane meets Steve and Bucky.
> 
> Excerpt: 
> 
> “Unfortunately, that’s my Crumb.” the brunette lemented before knocking the lights out of the guy holding up the little guy, who also followed him to the floor.
> 
> The man by Mary Jane paid no attention to his friend dropping like a sack of potatoes.
> 
> “Had your fun yet Stevie?” the brunette asked the blo- Steve.

It’s been three days since Mary Jane’s arrival to New York’s 1930s, it has gone considerably well. She had stepped into this time fully dressed in the appropriate clothing, money, and documentation as if she had actually been born in that time.

During those three days she has learned most of the rules of that era.

First rule she learned was a slap to the face. Shortly after arriving and confirming she was not asleep and that this was real, she had walked into a diner and was promptly thrown out. She had forgotten about what it was like for her people in this era. They told her I she couldn’t do business in a white own store and if she need something go to a negro owned store. It was safe to say that she strayed away from white people after that.

During the first night she ended up in some alley crying and fell asleep. Thankfully no one walked by and she slept till she was awoken by the sun.

Another rule she learned was don’t stare. It don’t matter if you’re staring at a street sign, rat, or store them white folks always gonna be suspicious.

Last rule she learned was mind your own business, but Mary Jane never was a rule follower.

So here she was seconds away from a fist meeting her face just because she decided to step in for a little guy.

“Problem here gentlemen?” a tall brunette asked coming around the corner.

“Get outta here before you’re balled up.” Spat out the man holding up the little blond by the neck of his shirt.

“Unless you want to end up like this Crumb.” the other one said boxing in Mary Jane,

“How about you let the lady go.” the blonde spoke blood dripping down his nose.

“Unfortunately, that’s my Crumb.” the brunette lemented before knocking the lights out of the guy holding up the little guy, who also followed him to the floor.

The man by Mary Jane paid no attention to his friend dropping like a sack of potatoes.

“Had your fun yet Stevie?” the brunette asked the blo- Steve.

“Had’em by the ropes Buck, you don’t need to come everytime i’m in a pickle.” Steve said as he accepted the hand Buck offered him, dragging him up on his feet.

“I’m sure you did.” buck said rolling his eyes fondly. “How about you let go of the dame.” he asked the guy still focused on Mary Jane.

“Nah, i think i’ll have my fun with this Mammy.” he said eying her up and down. 

“I think the fuck not” Mary Jane hissed before punching him in the nose making something crack, either her knuckles or his nose, and god does she hope it wasn’t her knuckles. The man stumbled back and was gonna fight back but stopped himself as buck stepped forward.

“Fucking Crow, should be happy a white man thought about you for more than a second.” she spat out viciously before walking out the alley.

“Oh thank god wasn’t my knuckles.” she said as she inspected her bruised but not broken knuckles.

“That was some swing!..You alright doll?” Buck asked.

Mary Jane looked up from where she inspecting her hand. “What are you still doing here? Ain’t you worried people will talk.”

“Just want to make sure you’re fine ma’am.” Steve answered.

“Ma’am.” she mumbled under her breathe with a chuckle.

“And we ain’t worried about what anyone has to say, people say things about us anyways.” Buck said before looking at steve mischievously.

“Oh” then it hit Mary Jane. “you two are easy on each other.” Something snapped in Buck because the next thing she knew he had her pinned against the wall.

“Watch ya mouth, alright.” he bit out.

“Buck!” Steve said roughly before putting a hand Buck and pulling him away from Mary. The next thing Buck saw was a fisting connecting with his face.

“Christ on a cross!” Mary Jane exclaimed as she shook her hand. “The fucking hurts.”

“Bucky!” Steve yelled in less than a second he was at his side.

“Last time I try to help out white folk...fuckin..” she said as she started to walk away.

“Wait Miss!” Steve shouted running after Mary Jane, Bucky on his heels.

“What!” she said stopping abruptly making Steve bump into her, falling on his butt. Mary turned and offered him a hand up, which he gladly took.

“Sorry.”

 

“S’fine, just wanted to say thank you for stepping in for me.” he said kicking dirt around.

“It was no problem.” she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck as Bucky caught up with them. “Look i’m sorry for what i said it was out of line i know things around here aren’t the same from where i’m from.” 

“I’m sorry too.” Bucky said genuinely. “I shouldn’t have put my hands on ya, but you can’t be going around talking about two guys going easy on each other.” she gave them a shy smile.

“Yeah i guess… Mary Jane Robinson.” she said sticking her hand out.

“James Buchanan Barnes.” he said taking her hand. “But everyone calls me Bucky.” he said winking at her, Steve scoffed. Meanwhile Mary Jane was trying to place that name, she swears that she’s heard it before.

“Steven Grant Rogers, Miss. Robinson.” he said giving her a mock salute, while Mary Jane was having a small aneurysm, Captain America. 

“You have really beautiful eyes.” was the only thing to come out, making Steve blush and Bucky smile wide. “Oh i’m sorry.” she said looking down embarrassed. 

Bucky shoved Steve. “Oh thanks.”

“Sorry he ain’t used tuh girls talkin to him.” he said playfully.

“Jerk.” he said without real heat.

“Punk” bucky replied smiling wide. “So you stepped in for him huh.”

“Yeah”

“ a pretty dame like you shouldn’t be getting in fights much less for a twit like him.”

“Hey!” Steve said knowing Bucky didn’t mean anything by it.

“Well i can handle myself, that pretty bruise on you cheek is proof.” she teased.

“Yeah, you got a mean right hook. Hows a dame like you know how to fight?”

“A girls gotta have secrets.” she said putting a finger on her mouth.

“You sure are a spitfire.” Steve said thinking out loud, immediately apologizing embarrassed.

“Its alright Steve, you’re a firecracker too. Getting yourself in fights with men twice your size.” granted Steve is the same height as Mary Jane but he is lanky, oh right great depression era.

“Thanks, but those goons deserved it. Talking about how jews deserved to be prosecuted and that hitler should come over to America, bullies i hate em.” he said looking at Mary Jane.

“Yeah i know how you feel, it ain’t fun when the color of your skin makes you a target.” she said sullenly. “Well thanks anyways.”

“Thanks? For what doll.” Bucky asked.

“For talking to me like a person and not like a thing.” she said placing a hand on his shoulder immediately taking it off but Bucky grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

“You hungry? I’m starving, i’m sure Steve is too.” Steve nodded. “How about we continue talking somewhere more comfortable.”

“Thank you really but im afraid im going to have to decline.”

“Why?” Steve said quietly.

“Stevie, honey i’m not sure if you noticed but my kind ain’t really allowed to be seen with your kind.” 

“So, i don’t care. We can eat at mine and Bucks apartment. I’m sure Bucky can whip something up.” he said stubbornly.

“That’s very forward of you Mr. Rogers inviting a girl over to you place the first day you’ve met.” she said playfully, making Steve blush. “But i’ll accept.”

“Spaghetti sound good to you doll?” Bucky asked.

“Sounds great Bucky.”

“Alright let’s get going before it gets dark Mary Jane.”

“MJ. Everyone calls me MJ.” 

“ MJ, it sounds nice.” Steve said.

“Thank you Steve.”

 

“Okay how about you guys stop flirting and hurry up.” Bucky said making Steve blush and MJ laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did y'all think not this, not bad right. 
> 
> also want to apologize to those who have been waiting for this chapter but its here and the story is starting :)


	2. Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky makes spaghetti, fluff ensues.

The sun was setting when they arrived at Steve and Bucky's shared apartment. It was a small place but for two guys it made do. The first thing that caught Mjs attention was the the sketches scattered around the floor by the worn out grandma couch.   
  
She doesn't realise she inspecting the sketches until she feeling the weight of the paper on her hands, and that Steve and Bucky are staring at her.   
  
“These are really good, who drew them?” making Steve blush.   
  
“This punk right he started taking classes for drawing this year, real good huh.” Bucky boasted.   
  
“Yeah real talented, where’s this?” Mj asked holding up a drawing of a two story house with some dogs and flowers surrounding the house.   
  
“Oh” Steve’s face turned a scarlet red. “That’s just a daydream, a house id like to have when i'm older when I have a family.”   
  
“Thats real sweet Steve.” Mj said smiling, Steve returned a shy smile while Bucky stood there grinning like an idiot.   
  
“Okay then so spaghetti?” Bucky said clasping his hands together.   
  
“Yeah, thanks again, you guys are real nice.” she said following them into the kitchen. “Inviting a gal for dinner after she punched you, your momma’s must be proud.”   
  
“No problem doll, and hey i deserved it.” Bucky said gathering the materials for the food.   
  
“I’d like to think i’ve made my ma proud.” Steve said smiling but his eyes were sad.   
  
“Oh Stevie im sorry.” Mj said reaching over the small table to hold his hand.   
  
“Its alright, she’s in a better place now.” he said squeezing her hand gentle.   
  
“When did she pass?”   
  
“Last year.”   
  
“Oh honey.” she said as her thumb drew circles on Steves palm.   
  
“What about you? Your dad must be proud that his daughter can handle her own.” Bucky said breaking the comfortable silence.   
  
“Oh ha, well actually i'm a orphan.” she scratching the back of her head. “Yeah they left me on the doorstep of a firehouse when i was a newborn.”   
  
“Wow, im sorry doll.”   
  
“It’s alright, i don’t dwell on it, anyways enough of this depressing topics, tell me about yourselves!”   
  
And just like that they got to talking for hours, finishing their food they moved to the couch, then onto the floor by the heater since it was freezing and the landlord hadn’t been down to fix it.    
  
“No you’re kidding me!”Mj exclaimed.   
  
“Am not, this jerk convinced me every year since we were kids that the fireworks were for me and they were trying to spell out my name.”   
  
“And he believed it everytime.”   
  
“Oh my god, until when?”   
  
“Until we were twelve i had to break it to him or else people would make fun of him for believing that but it was good, he was always so happy because no matter what happened the fireworks were still there for us on his birthday.”   
  
“Poor Stevie.” she said yawning. “Oh i better get going it’s really late and i’m getting tired.”   
  
“Aw really doll? Come just stay for a little more.” he said stifling a yawn.   
  
“I don’t know, what do you think Stevie?” Steve head popped up from where he was dozing off looking like a kitten with his pink nose.   
  
“Yeah stay for just thirty minutes more please Mj.”   
  
“Alright alright.”   
  
Thirty minutes turned into hours. After deciding to stay a little longer, they feel asleep on the floor by the heater ten minutes later. Steve woke up halfway through the night, because of a cold hand on his stomach.   
  
“Buck” he whispered. “Buck!” but alas he could not wake him up, so he resorted to flicking his forehead.   
  
“What.” he said somewhat awake.   
  
“Buck!” Steve whispered shouted.   
  
“What?what!” he said sitting up, looking at for the first time seeing Mj wrapped around Steves waist, her head resting on his chest. Bucky started giggling.   
  
“S’not funny Bucky she’s freezing, get us a damn blanket.”    
  
“Okay okay jeez.”    
  
Bucky got up from move towards the cuddling Mj and picked her up from Steve.   
  
“What are you doing?!”    
  
“What you want her to wake up sore in the morning?”   
  
“No” Steve grumbled out getting up from the wooden floor.   
  
“Bring your bed over so we can put them together.”   
  
As Steve went to the drag the other bed to Bucky's room, Bucky laid Mj on his bed, carefully taking off her shoes and coat.    
  
Bucky then  dressed down only to boxers and socks, Steve came in with the other bed dressed in one of Bucky's old shirt that are way to big for Steve, boxers and socks.   
  
“Are you sure we should be doing this Buck?” Steve asked skeptically.   
  
“Yeah, it’s too cold for her or you to sleep alone, you know i’m a-”   
  
“Human furnace jeez i know.”   
  
“Now quit complaining and get a move on.”   
  
“Okay.”    
  
Pushing the to beds together Buck gathered the blankets and crawled to the middle of the bed and Steve to the end.   
  
Moving to get comfortable, Bucky wrapped his arms around Mj and Steve who were both on his sides.   
  
Steve and Mj both burrowed into Bucks side, Mj threw her arm over Bucky's stomach and reached for Steve, slipping her hand underneath his shirt again making him yelp and Bucky laugh.   
  
“Jesus she’s freezing.”   
  
“M’sorry” she slurred in her sleep.   
  
Bucky shh’ed her as he draped the blanket over all three of them.

Mj smiled, as she let out a little content noise making Bucky and Steve smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story about the fireworks is in reference of Steves birthday since he was born on the fourth of July.


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first taste of winter and a sick Steve,,,,, and talk about the dreaded future.

Mj woke up warm and comfortable with the sun gently hitting her face, I could stay like this forever she thought to herself.

A small movement on her side brought her out of her dazed. Opening her eyes fully she saw a half naked Bucky and Steve in the bed she was on. Before she freaked out she checked herself under the covers to see if she was dress and she was, besides her shoes.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she ended up here. She remembered Steve and Bucky convincing her to stay a little bit more and falling asleep near the heater but nothing that brought her to the bed with Steve and Bucky. She tried to think harder, she remember hearing them talk half awake, something along the lines of going to bed and Bucky being a human furnace.

This brought her to the conclusion that they were being ‘gentlemanly’ letting her sleep on their bed but if they really were they would’ve let her sleep alone, but they were right Bucky is a human furnace she had no idea how she had lasted in the cold those other days.

She snuggled more into Bucky, drawing circles on Steves stomach with her thumb 

She felt a shiver pass Steve making her smile.

“Morning” she said not opening her eyes. 

“Morning ,Doll.” Bucky said, Mj could feel the words vibrate against his chest.

“So does someone want to tell me why I’m in bed with two handsome semi naked men?” She asked sitting up frowning when she felt bucks warmth leave.  Steve made a choking sound and Bucky just blushed.

“oh I-I-I um” Bucky stuttered.

“I’m playing with you babydoll.” She purred caressing Bucky’s cheek, then bursted out laughing along with Steve because of how much Bucky was blushing at the nickname. Steve has never seen Bucky blush that badly well except that time Dolores lifted her skirt up for him when they were fourteen.

“We just didn’t want you to wake up with a sore neck is all.” Steve said after his laughter died down.

“and that’s why I’m in bed with that both of ya?” She teased.

“Well didn’t want ya to freeze to death sweetheart.” Bucky said after composing himself.

“Well I appreciate it.”

“So you’re not mad?” Steve asked.

“No if you had nothing but good intentions why should I be, thank you.”

“So you guys hungry?” Bucky asked throwing the blanket off of them and getting off the bed.

“Sure want some help?”

“Thanks Mj. How about you Stevie?”

“m’tired.” He said snuggling back under the blanket.

“okay sweet dreams Steve.”

“thanks Mj.”  
  
Bucky led Mj out into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He started pulling out pots and pans, searching for the right one until he found a skillet.

“how ya feel about some eggs on toast?” Bucky asked pulling out some eggs from the fridge.

“I’d love some.” She replied as she ogled Bucky as he was still In nothing but boxers.

“I’m gonna start charging ya if you keep staring.” He said flexing his upper body. She laughed and threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

after a couple of minutes of pleasant silence Mj spoke up.

“So… do you think the US is going to enter the war?” He sighed.

“I hope not, I mean I wish we could help with what’s going on overseas but I wouldn’t want to go to war.” He said sadly. “I can’t just up and leave my family, my Steve- my best friend.” he said with an awkward cough. “I’ve heard of boys who’ve gone and come back crazy in the head, they come back thinking they’re still at war.

i wouldn’t want that, and I don’t want to leave Steve alone.”

“alone what do you mean alone?”

“look at him the wind could knock him over, he has a million health problems the army won’t let him in just based on his asthma alone.” He ran hand through his hair.

Mj’s heart broke, knowing that he was going to war anyways, she wished she read more about them because she doesn’t know if he signed up or was drafted.  She couldn’t imagine the struggles they have right now, living in the middle of a war and in less that a year the US is going to join the allies.

“oh Bucky.” Mj said getting up and walking in front of to wipe off a fallen tear.

“I just have this sick feeling that we are going to have to join the war, and i’m dreading every second doll.” He said softly. She grabbed his hands and put them up to her face.  
  
“Sweetheart?” Bucky said retracting his hands and putting the back of his hand on her forehead. “Do you feel alright?” he asked worriedly.  
  
“Lil tired is all and feel achy.”  
  
“You’re burning up.” he said cheeking her cheeks as well.  
  
“Buck.” Steve croaked out from the room. “I don’t feel so good.”  
  
“Oh no” Bucky said before heading towards his room, Mj in tow.  
  
“Damn it.” Bucky said as he removed his hand from Steve’s face. “Ya both have a high temperature.”  
  
“I think i should get going then.” Mj said sniffling but regretting it since she is technically homeless.    
  
“What really?” Bucky asked. “are you sure, we don’t mind having you around, right stevie?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“No it’s fine i’ll come around sometime though.” she lamented.  
  
“Alright let me see you out.” Bucky said getting up from the bed, as Mj move forward to say bye to Steve.  
  
She sat on the bed next to Steve caressing his forehead. “hope you get better Steve.” she said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for having me over.” his face turned scarlet red but that could be the fever, Bucky was again smiling like an idiot.  
  
Leaving she picked up her bag from the floor and her cardigan.  
  
“Oh damn” Bucky said as he opened the front door.  
  
“What? What is it?” Mj asked as she walked over towards him slipping into her sweater. “Oh damn.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Looking outside everything was covered in snow or forming icicles. The streets were piled with snow, and it was still snowing.  
  
“It must’ve started to snow last night.” Bucky said closing the door and walking over towards the radio.  
  
“Hope you folks at home weren’t planning on going anywhere today or the next three days as a matter of fact. The unexpected early start of winter has left brooklyn, the bronx, and other near those vicinity are completely snowed in the streets are unwalkable, unless you don’t mind being eight inches deep in snow with the temperature at -14 degrees. The following schools are cancelled…….”  
  
“Guess you’ll be staying with us till then.” Bucky said as he lowered the volume.  
  
“You don’t mind?” Mj asked wringing her fingers.  
  
“Nah doll.”  
  
“I-is it okay if i go lie down with Steve im not feeling all that great myself.” she said.  
  
“Aw you too sweetheart.” Bucky said as he pressed the back of his hand on Mjs forehead.  
  
Steve woke up as he felt the bed dip.  
  
“Hey buck.” he said without opening his eyes.  
  
“Hey.” he heard from far away which prompted him to open his eyes and realize that Mj was laying next to him and Bucky was at the corner of the room setting up the turntable.  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“The whole neighborhood is snowed in until a couple of days.” Bucky explained. “So Mj will be staying with us for those days, and i think she might be coming down with something too, burning hot.”  
  
“Mmhmm” Mj said snuggling into the blanket, Bucky had a sad face when he walked over removing the blanket, Mj whimper at the lost.  
  
“Sorry doll you have a high fever, can’t have you heating up more.” she just rolled over and cuddled into Steve, which caught him by surprise, he slowly leaned into her touch.  
  
Bucky put on goodnight my love by ella fitzgerald and benny goodman at a low volume. He bent over Steve and Mj placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. He stepped back and just took in the scene before him bringing out a small smile.  
  
“Im going to go make some soup for you guys, you’ll be fine alone?” he asked the tired pair on the bed.  
  
“Yeah.” Steve said keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Mj just stuck out her hand giving him a thumbs up, making him chuckle.


	4. a cold, soup, and a baseball game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little chapter, a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not being active, now that spring semester is over in three weeks I am going to be writing more for this fic, I promise.

The next time Mj woke up it was because Bucky had finished making the soup. He carried in two plates in his hands and a wooden stool under his arm.    
  
Mj helped a very sick Steve sit right up. Mj was sick too but not as bad as poor Steven. Poor guy had what Bucky guessed was influenza while she just had a fever and a small cough.   
  
Steve looked at the soup nauseous but longingly he was shivering like a chiwawa. Bucky had denied both of them blankets so they were freezing but yet had high temperatures. The only warmth the pair had were each other, so they were thigh to thigh soaking in all the warmth they can get.   
  
The soup Bucky had prepared was made up of  potatoes, carrots, celery, peas onion, and cut up summer sausage.   
  
They ate relatively slow, with only the sound of ella fitzgerald's voice filling the air. After they were done Bucky brought the radio to the room so that Bucky and him could listen to the game, forcing Mj to listen to it as well. By the end of the game Mj was in grossed in the game shouting when the empire called out a strike.

  
“You’re really heated huh.” Bucky said after the game had finished.   
  
“well … yeah i wish we could see the game for reals.” Mj answered after a pregnant pause.   
  
“There’s this nice big sturdy tree by the baseball field that me and Bucky used’ta climb up when we were kids to catch the game, maybe we cause take you there after the snows gone.” Steve drawled from the bed.   
  
Mj looked at Steve then at Bucky with a smile on her face. “Really!?” she asked excitedly.   
  
Bucky chuckled. “It’s a date doll.”   
  
A small shade of blush came across Mj's face.   



	5. acclimating to the new (old) world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later.

After the snow was gone, the boys weren’t to fond of saying goodbye to Mj. So when they heard she was “in-between places” they eagerly offered her a place with them. She of course denied,  worried about what the neighbors might say or if she’d be intruding on them. They assured her that she’s no bother. She didn’t let up so easily, promised them she’d find work to pay her half of the rent and food.   
  
That was two months ago, last week Mj finally found a job, working at in commercial laundries, this entailed laundry labor of coin-operated laundromats that offer wash-dry-fold services and home delivery of finished laundry. The boys weren’t all that thrilled, especially with the hours, working from 9pm to 5am, but money was hard to come by and with Steve’s asthma acting, well money is needed.   
  
This didn’t stop Steve from arguing with Bucky and Mj, he felt useless going to art school while Bucky worked three jobs and Mj working the night shift.   
  
It worried both Bucky and Steve that Mj was working the night shift especially on the other side of the city. She didn’t have any luck finding work until now.   
  
Mj had to either carefully and quietly climb up the fire escape or use the regular entrance but when she was sure no one was around. Too be honest she found this whole thing tiring, but this is the best it’s going to get living in the forties, god she missed fucking the 21st century. But for now this was her life, she isn’t some genius who can find out a way to get back to her time, she doesn’t even know how she got here.   
  
She doesn’t even know if she would even want to go back, nothing is waiting for her there.   
  
She takes the stairs to their apartment because there was too many icicles and ice on the fire escape. Opening the door she sees Bucky putting on his boots, getting ready for his shift at the docks. She quietly closes the door and shedds off her coat, walks to the fireplace that is barely a simmer, trying to get her body warm.   
  
“Hey doll.” Bucky says walking over placing a kiss on her temple. “How was work.”   
  
“The same as always Bucky.” she says giving him a kiss on his cheek, wrapping her hands around his waist, trying to steal his warmth. He runs his hands on her back, laying his head on her hair, it was flat iron by a girl she met working at the laundry place, she had it styled in a updo. “Boring, cold, and just really exhausting.” she says yawning.   
  
“I miss your natural hair.” Bucky says mournfully.   
  
“So do I Buck.” She stuck out like a sore thumb with her natural 4b hair, she worked all her life to keep it healthy to and strong, and she had to give it up to integrate into this society's norms.   
  
“Try to get some rest and keep Stevie warm.” he said kissing the top of her head, moving away to grab his coat to leave for work.   
  
“Bye James.” when he leaves she moves to the bedroom.   
  
The original plan was Steve and Bucky share Bucky’s room and Mj stays in Steve, but the cold never let up, so they just all slept in the same bed. Mj undressed into a pair of Steve’s boxers and Bucky’s work shirts. She slipped into bed, Steve immediately moving to cuddle next to her. She snuggled into his side, her hands going under his shirt as always.   
  
She loves cuddling with Steve but truth be told it isn’t the same without Bucky. When Buck is with them, he’s in the middle while Mj and Steve cling to his sides. He puts his arm around them as if protecting them, and he just naturally gives off so much heat.   
  
Mj barely opens her eyes, when it’s time for Steve to go to art school, he leaves with a quick peck on his cheek from a sleepy Mj.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://catharticcrelief.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Most People Are Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347851) by [DragonSlayer2526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526)




End file.
